mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThatDevilGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ToaInfinity page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaInfinity (Talk) 07:14, 2010 May 18 Amin Yeah, that would be great! I'll get to it. Stuff You can bring articles to this wiki ''only ''if they relate to the "MOC Battle" thing. I don't want this wiki to become overcrowded with random articles, but if the articles relate to the theme then I'm fine with you bringing them here. Other than that, I will make you a b'crat. And to tell you the truth, I have no idea if wikicons work here. I've never tried them. If you want to give it a shot, go for it. More Stuff The wikicons should probably be a Hau or an Avohkii. You decide. And sure, put up the admin's names in the welcoming text if you want. Oh, and if you made an admin staff template, that would be great. Thanks for helping out so much! Order of Infinity Yeah, I'll add you to the page. I don't have photoshop, so I'll get to work at them soon, I think I'll just use paint, but well, once I'm done I'll upload them. Toa Fairon ' Skin Uh, I think I like Obsession better. Thanks Compared to what you've been doing, I haven't been working as hard as I can on this wiki. Thanks for all the help you've done. The wiki seems to be progressing positively, and I thought you needed some recognition. If there's anything I can do for you, just ask! Oh, and I think you should be the featured user to be honest. One More Thing Look at the new template I made. I think it'll come in handy. ok I get it already. User:Baterra1202 Re: I'm not quite sure what I can do here. I'd be happy to help, but I'm not sure what to update. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax]] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 12:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll transcript TEGC onto this wiki as soon as TheSlicer finishes Chapter 18. And Black, Red, Green, Silver, Blue, etc,.. are fine as Wikicon colors, but it'd be cool to have them stand for different things then the ones on CBW. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 20:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Amazing The Wikicons are AMAZING, I congratulate you by assasinating and demoting you from rank admin letting you write a chapter of the FWS on CBW. Watch it Busy Man, thank you for everything you've done on this wiki lately. I've been busy preparing for events lately and haven't got a good chance to sit and edit the wiki. Oh, and the wikicons look great! If you need anything from me, just drop a line on my talk page. Skin How do I get a skin for the Wiki? I wanna make a custom skin for the wiki, it seems that it is the only thing that I don't understand about coding. 'Toa Fairon ' Yes, I think so too, Varkanax hasn't been active on here for ages, neither have I been though... It's just that I'm busy with other things than only the Wiki, but I think you should do so. '''Toa Fairon AWA) I will edit more often, I'm going to fix my pages, and create more, mostly. I do want to work on this wiki, and if you demote me it's up to you and the other admins, but I will be editing (Not just for one day) on the wiki. I'm going to create more pages for characters from my storyline now. If you want to demote me from my B'crat position, it's up to you, just wanted to let you know). 16:16, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Error Every time I edit the Eternal Game page, an error message appears, however, the page seems to save anyway. I've tried contacting wikia, and they haven't responded. My question is, can you view the Eternal Game page, or was the edit not saved properly? I can view my changes, but I'm not sure if anybody else can. 01:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Demotion Yeah, that isn't a problem. (Sorry, I would've replied earlier, but I was kind of busy with the Starscream7 issue.) [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC)